Unexpected
by marciewantsthev
Summary: Someone spreads a rumour that Jade and Tori are dating. They aren't, but decide to pretend they are. Somewhere along the line, Tori finds herself wanting the façade to be real.
1. Fueling the Flames

**Unexpected Chapter 01**

**Fueling the Flames**

* * *

Ask most people about the chances of cheesy romance novel plots working in real life, and they'll scoff and tell you it's next to impossible. For one Tori Vega, however, she came felt much differently about the issue.

It didn't start that way, seeing as Tori had been only a slight optimist. During her senior year, however, there were students spreading rumors about her and a friend having started a secret relationship. Rumors had never bothered her in the past, but her friend Jade was just too... something, though she couldn't place her finger on exactly what, for them to actually be together. It seemed insane, right?

Not to Jade. When Tori told Jade about the rumors, the first thing she said was, "Should we give them something to really talk about?"

"Well, I don't think that's the best idea! I mean, you're probably straight, for starters, and-"

"It'll make for a nice headline when I'm older," Jade commented flatly. "It's not like it's a big deal, especially compared to some of the real dirt they'll have to dig up," she added, smirking as she took a sip of her coffee. Jade knew that Tori was sick of some of the attention she had been getting from the male population recently, and there had even been a girl or two. Tori and Jade both knew this could be Tori's perfect solution to all those problems.

"Oh, alright. Fine. Here's the deal. We'll pretend to date for a few weeks, since there have been way too many guys hitting on us recently, and then we'll discuss whether to continue the façade after those few weeks. If we decide to stop it, we'll fake a break-up over some random misunderstanding, okay?"

"That many rules?" Jade asked, eyebrows raised as an exclamation point to her question.

"There's one more, actually," Tori admitted. She stood as tall as she could in an attempt to gain some sort of advantage over Jade. "We have to treat each other enough like a couple while not being too out of character for ourselves."

"Fine, but no crazy sweet nicknames or I'll break this fake-lationship before you can say a word," Jade rebutted.

"Deal," Tori told her, and Jade held out her hand to shake on the deal. Jade, however, had other plans. She leaned forward and placed her lips on Tori's cheek, lingering for only a moment. Tori's reaction was subtle, but there was a sudden freezing to her movements.

"See you soon, Tori, _hun_," she stated with a (probably false) kindness in her voice. As Jade departed from Tori's presence, she found a slight smile force itself on her lips.

Tori, meanwhile, stood stone still as she stared at her new sort-of girlfriend, wondering why she felt so weird about what had happened. Something was happening, and since Tori had no idea what was happening to her, she had no idea how to react to whatever had just changed inside her just now.

She only hoped it wouldn't make everything go terribly wrong.

* * *

**So this is my first Jori fan fiction. I would appreciate any advice/constructive criticism as long as it will help me as a writer.**

**Feel free to message me at tumblr (same username).**

**Future chapters will be longer.**


	2. New Territory

**Unexpected Chapter 02**

**New Territory**

* * *

The next few days were crazy. Classmates in all her classes had asked Tori about the rumors, and she spent the entire lunch period chatting with Jade so that they wouldn't make conflicting statements.

They decided that their fake-lationship had started about three weeks ago. There was a night that week when Tori had gone to Jade's house to work on a project for Sikowitz's class. They had been rather bored that night, so the final result of their work had been less than satisfactory. Jade had simply bribed Sikowitz with some coconut milk in order to still have an A grade, though, so their marks didn't suffer. Tori figured they could pretend to have spent the night as their first not-date instead of working on a crazy cover story.

Jade had dragged Tori to see a horror movie about two weeks later, which would be counted as their second not-date. The real purpose of the movie-going, Tori assumed, was simply to scare her. Jade really knew how to pick her targets.

They planned to head this Saturday for coffee in the morning before catching another movie. Jade was only willing to pay for the coffee, which left Tori's wallet feeling not so happy.

Beck had been surprisingly aloof about the rumors, and seemed to not care anymore about the fact that his ex-girlfriend had supposedly found comfort in the arms of his other current love interest. Andre had simply told Robbie to cough up, at which time Robbie pulled a twenty from his pocket and handed it to Andre. Cat had no idea what was going on, outside of the fact that she was now talking about uncles and adoption and random facts about rainbows, as well as her love for them. Trina was busy questioning if being polysexual would get her attention and popularity or not.

* * *

Tori grabbed her wallet from her bedside, smoothing over her shirt with her hands one last time. She checked her hair in the mirror before making sure her skirt matched her top and shoes. The top was a grey t-shirt with the words "nothing but treble" printed over her chest in white, and she had a black camisole underneath. Her skirt was a plain red that matched her old ruby earrings she had gotten one year for Christmas.

"It's not too little?" Tori had asked her as she slid on her black flats. "I won't look like a total dork? Because I cannot have Jade hate me for all of eternity because of how I look. That would be the end of the world," she rambled. Trina sighed at her sister's rant and went back to texting some boy that she probably stood little to no chance with.

"Sure, you look fine. Whatever."

"Thank you so much, Trina. You're a great sister," Tori told her, not a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Sure, whatever," Trina deflected. "Do mom and dad know you've gone gay yet or not?"

"They don't care, and it's bi," Tori told her sister. If she was seen as bisexual with a preference for men, it would be easier to explain when dirt was brought to the surface after she achieved fame.

* * *

Jade had never bothered to pay much attention to what she wore, as was shown by her black skirt, fishnet leggings, and dark blue top. She had a hint of purple in her hair that highlighted her eyes.

"Hey there," Jade said, aloof. She was leaning against the doorway, keys in one hand.

"Hey yourself, hun," Tori responded in a somewhat sad attempt at flirting. She winked, only managing to embarrass herself further. Jade paused for a moment, a dumbfounded look on her face, before she suppressed her laughter as best she could.

"You- you really- you have, like, no idea how to flirt," Jade told her. "I'm sorry, but it's kind of pathetic, to be honest."

"Pathetic?" Tori asked, placing her hand on her chest mockingly. "I'm hurt. How could you say that about your girlfriend?"

"Because I can," Jade responded, maintaining her demeanor. "Let's go, then?"

"Okay," Tori agreed, closing the door behind her. Lowering her voice, she added, "you're doing a horrible job at this pretending-to-be-my-girlfriend thing," with a bite to her voice as they headed for Jade's car.

"Sorry about that. I'll just change how I act so much that the fact this is all fake will be obvious at a first glance," Jade countered, opening the door for Tori as they reached the car.

"That is… actually a good point," Tori admitted, somewhat saddened by her lack of logic. That was one of the things she liked about Jade- her ability to think clearly. Wait, liked? She didn't like Jade so much as appreciate her friendship. Jade was a pretty girl who, despite her mean streak, could still be very nice if she was given the chance, and whatever guy she ended up with would be lucky. He'd be the luckiest man alive.

Tori froze as she realized how far her thoughts had drifted so quickly. Was she jealous of how attractive Jade was? Jade was attractive, and Tori _did_ have some past boy troubles. Was that why she thought Jade would make some guy so happy someday?

That had to be it.

* * *

As they were standing in line, Jade had grabbed Tori's hand. Jade hadn't been rough about it, just slid her hand right in Tori's subtly. If Tori hadn't been paying attention, she might have not noticed until they had their hands held for a while. It was nice that Jade had at least been willing to buy them coffee, since Tori didn't get coffee most of the time.

"What should I get? I have no idea what to order," she admitted.

"Well, what kinds of other drinks do you like?" Jade had asked her. "I can tell you what you might like from that."

"You know what? Just get me what you get for yourself. That way, if I don't like it, you get more coffee, since you love it so much."

After they had ordered, Tori took a sip of the black coffee and found it a tad bitter for her tastes. She grimaced slightly as she swallowed, and Jade stirred a sugar into Tori's drink as Tori made a gagging motion. Jade smirked at that, and let out a breath that sounded surprisingly similar to a laugh before suddenly sitting straighter and leaning away from Tori's drink- and, by extent, Tori- some.

"Try it again," Jade instructed her. "There should be some sweetness to it now."

_Kind of like you_, Tori thought to herself as she took a sip.

She found that she liked the coffee this way.

* * *

**Thanks for the loads of reviews! I'll try to respond to them, and I'm loving the support. You guys are great.**

**Feel free to contact me on tumblr, review, or whatever.**

**I appreciate tips/advice, but don't feel pressured to leave anything.**


	3. Lying in her Love

**Unexpected Chapter 03**

**Lying in her Love**

* * *

The trip to the coffee shop had been a surprisingly pleasant experience for Tori. She had never expected for a talk with Jade to go half as well as it did. She felt almost like she was actually interested in forming a relationship- a real one- with Jade West.

_But that would be ridiculous, right?_

Tori shook her head slightly to clear her thoughts, hoping that Jade wouldn't notice the odd motion.

"You ok?" Jade asked, voice monotone.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Fine. I just, um, I had a little neck thing. It's no big deal. Happens to me all the time. Don't worry about it," Tori lied, worried Jade might notice. If she did, she didn't say anything. She just kept driving, eyes glued to the road.

An awkward silence managed to radiate into the car, Jade keeping as much attention on driving the car as she could, even though she was worried about Tori, who spent the rest of the drive trying desperately to figure out what was happening to her. She found herself sneaking glances at Jade every once in a rare while. Once, Jade made eye contact with her at the exact same time, and Tori could've sworn Jade looked away all too fast.

Tori figured it was because Jade was having trouble tolerating Tori.

* * *

Once they went to the movies, Tori and Jade settled into their seats near the back of the theater. Tori had wanted to be close to the action, but Jade had said that back row would work as a way to make people think that they were more couple-y than they actually were. So when Tori slinked over in her seat in disappointment, she paid no attention to how Jade seemed confused about it. All she did was sit and mope about bad seating in a good movie.

At least it wasn't a movie with a favorite actor in it. She swore she would have found something really painful to do to Jade, even if she didn't know what she could do to inflict damage on Jade. Jade seemed… untouchable, in a way, to Tori. It was like Tori would wonder if she was stuck in this glass cage when she was around Jade, and if she would try to harm Jade, she felt like she would just hit the walls and hurt herself instead. Somehow, Jade had kept Tori from even realizing she had fallen into a trap until it was way too late.

It wasn't that Jade was powerful; it was that Tori was powerless.

* * *

Of course, when Jade was about to give Tori back to the grip of her overly inquisitive sister, she made sure to spend a few minutes in the driveway giving Tori advice about what to do and say when people ask her questions for which they hadn't prepared answers. Tori tried to take note of everything, but with all the talking, she swore there was going to be something she would miss. She didn't want that, especially if Jade was going to give her a speech about it. That was something she was looking to avoid.

Of course, when Trina got to questions, the first thing she wanted to know was how the date went.

"It was actually pretty nice, you know? I mean, if you didn't know her, you might think that there would be some horrid movie to watch or the coffee would have poison in it, but in reality, she's so different from that. She was actually… nice. It wasn't anything I would have expected- when I first met her, you know."

Trina's expression actually showed interest in what Tori was saying for once, despite the fact that the subject wasn't herself. She asked, "Wait, so you're saying that she was actually being a decent human being and not plotting the destruction of all mankind for once? Wow, sis, you have got her so in love with you!"

"Heh, I guess so," Tori chuckled nervously. She glanced around the room, looking for a distraction to use on Trina. " She's been great. It was a lot of fun, to tell the truth."

"Really? Jade? Fun?" Trina wondered aloud, considering the possibility that her sister had somehow gone insane. The girls exchanged looks, Tori hoping worriedly that Trina had not seen through her words and noticed the lack of truth in the relationship.

Of course, there was no way in reality that Trina would ever realize what was really happening between Jade and Tori, but there was always going to be that doubt in the back of Tori's mind. Tori, though, was too buy overestimating her sister's skill to understand that.

* * *

As she was getting ready to go to bed for the night, Tori had started to wonder what would happen to her and Jade's friendship because of this fake-lationship. It couldn't last forever. There were certainly going to be arguments about when to end it, and sooner or later, they would need to end it. She didn't mind it, though, being with Jade- even if it was fake.

_Wait, even if it was fake?_ she wondered. _Why would I think of this being fake as something negative? The only reason I would feel like that would be if…_

That was when the realization hit her.

Tori Vega had started falling for Jade West, the girl who she was only supposed to pretend to like, and she didn't know how to stop it.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long for the update! I've been working on one or two other projects, but I plan to update at least once a week from this point. If it takes this long again, feel free to message me on my tumblr with a swift "get to work".**

**As always, feel free to review (if you'd like).**


	4. In Plain Sight

**Unexpected: Chapter 04**

**In Plain Sight**

* * *

Tori used the next few days to try and determine why this had happened to her. Why was it Jade? What was so special about her? Sure, she was willing to speak her mind so bravely, and she never let what others said influence her, but how did that make her so special in Tori's mind? Just because Jade didn't buy any of Tori's lies when even she herself was starting to believe them didn't mean that Jade was supposed to be so one of a kind to Tori.

It wasn't like that was_ another_ thing Tori loved about Jade. It wasn't another piece of the puzzle that was starting to reveal the picture of reasons why she wanted to date Jade, even though it made no logical sense- and probably never would.

* * *

After some thinking, Tori decided that it might be best if she just enjoyed having a bit of time to spoil Jade. After all, Jade would totally hate her after learning about how Tori felt, and that would make her life hell.

Jade was at her locker like always, trying to attach another pair of broken scissors to it in a futile attempt. She wasn't giving up, though, and continued to stab at the door, hoping a hole would form.

"You do realize that a glue gun could be vital in helping attach those to that?" Tori asked her not-girlfriend, hoping to be able to lend a hand.

"What, and you have one?" Jade snapped, checking the halls to see who was paying attention to them. There weren't many people in the halls, which was a ad thing in Jade's book. In her experience, people were more likely to eavesdrop on a conversation if there weren't loads of others talking at the same time.

"Well, not at the moment, but maybe Cat does," Tori suggested, thinking back to when she got roped into helping jade with her play. She did _not_ want a repeat of that.

"Then why'd you bring it up?" Jade accused, turning to Tori with the kindest glare that had ever existed as she stood akimbo. It was almost as if Jade was trying to glare at Tori, but was having trouble doing it.

"Why, um, why not?" she asked. Of course, asking Jade anything was a danger zone for Tori (even more than it was for others at least), so she tried to avoid it. Jade simply rolled her eyes at Tori, then turned back to her locker to continue her attempt at stabbing a new pair of scissors in her locker.

After a few seconds of silence, Jade opened her mouth. "You know, this whole girlfriend thing hasn't been as bad as I thought it would be. I haven't gotten any real harassment, and people usually leave me alone after asking if the rumor is true."

"Really? I thought they were saving the harassment for you, since I haven't gotten any yet," Tori wondered.

"It has only been a week or so," Jade reminded her, pointing the scissors in her hand at her not-girlfriend for emphasis. Tori took a subtle step away from Jade, hoping she wouldn't notice.

"Cool. Um, Why don't we get to class? I think it's about to start."

"The school day just ended?" Jade stated, looking at Tori as if she had just insulted scissors.

"Oh, right. Sorry. Um, you know, why don't we go get coffee?" she suggested, adding, "it would help with appearances," so that she didn't sound desperate for this to all be real. If Jade ever noticed Tori's feelings, it would not go well, she figured. This was all for the best.

That had become her motto over the past few days.

"Sure."

* * *

"So why did you offer to buy coffee for me, anyways?" Jade asked her, taking a sip of her own.

"I don't want people to not believe this rumor," Tori told her. It was best to keep using the same line. With Jade being Jade, she would probably stop asking soon enough.

"Okay, suit yourself," Jade shrugged, taking another sip of coffee. She didn't seem to care.

Tori raised an eyebrow, eyeing Jade cautiously. This was Jade, and she didn't tend to think that the dark-minded girl would believe her so easily. Jade's underhandedness had caused Tori some problems in the past, and yet she couldn't have the heart to dislike it.

Maybe this was why she was falling for someone she shouldn't, all too fast for anyone's good.

Afterwards, Jade had offered Tori a ride home, so naturally, Tori thanked her. Trouble started when Trina thought it would be a good idea to see exactly what was happening between her sister and girlfriend, though.

"Shall we give her a show?" Jade asked, smirking with that devilish look in her eyes, and before Tori could do anything to stop herself, she found herself agreeing to it. Jade leaned across the armrest and placed her lips on Tori's, letting them simply touch. Tori took a second to register what was happening, and then leaned in slightly. She pressed her lips against Jade's, trapping Tori's lower lip between both of Jade's. They stayed like this for a moment, Jade's hand reaching for Tori's cheek as she reached for Jade's hair. Jade's mouth opened slightly, giving Tori room to slip her tongue in. Tori forced herself not to make any noise, knowing that Jade would be smart about anything that happened. This was going to be tougher than she thought, keeping Jade from noticing.

Jade's free hand reached for the hem of Tori's shirt, and in an instant, Tori grabbed her hand and kept it there. She didn't know if there was any real point in grabbing Jade's hand, but she liked it, and she laced her own fingers with her fake girlfriend's.

After another minute or two, they broke apart, Jade smiling slightly at Tori as they did. "Now that's how you make someone believe."

This was confirmed by Trina's comment about the two of them needing a room, to which Tori only responded with an eyeroll.

* * *

**Again, sorry the updates are taking so long. I just keep getting new work, and it's not fun.**

**As usual, feel free to review or message me on tumblr.**


	5. In and Out

**Unexpected**

**Chapter 05: In and Out**

* * *

Tori had loved the past few weeks. And they felt as if they had rushed past her, hurrying to become a part of her memories. She hated that it could all come to an end, though, and dreaded the next time she saw Jade. Jade would, after all, not enjoy keeping the charade going for long, especially if she was straight.

If Jade was really straight, she wouldn't be willing to continue this for long, and even if she wasn't, that wouldn't mean much. All it would give Tori would be hope. That could be dangerous, as hope would only serve to hurt her in the long run. She didn't want the pain of her crush to build if she could just rip it from her like a band-aid. Sure, it would be easier if Jade was straight, but was it worth hoping that she wasn't? Did Tori have a choice whether she would or not?

It seemed that Tori had already fallen too hard for Jade for the situation to be simple.

* * *

Taking a shaky breath, Tori walked to Jade's locker, hands folded in front of her. Everything around her seemed slurred, like she hadn't gotten enough sleep but didn't want to make it obvious to everyone else. She hadn't.

"You ok?" Jade asked Tori as she reached Jade's locker. Tori's brows raised some, frowning at her question. After all, Jade was only pretending to be concerned about Tori. People were around them.

"Just a bit tired," she admitted. "Trina was… being Trina," she lied. Jade looked worried, but it couldn't be true.

"Again, are you ok?" she asked, and Tori swore that Jade was winning both an Oscar and an Emmy for this.

"Fine as I can be," she admitted. "It's not like there's something you can do. Don't worry about it." After saying that she leaned against the flatter lockers in the hall, trying to avoid any major hazards as she slouched, taking the offered coffee from Jade. As she took a sip, she noted it wasn't as bitter as she had initially thought.

It was kind of like Jade, too. There was an initial assumption she had that she wouldn't like it, but once Jade got Tori to give coffee a real chance, she started to like it. She was starting to really understand why Jade liked it so much.

"So what do you want to do?" Jade asked her, breaking Tori away from what could have been a long chain of thoughts. Tori shot her a look, unclear of what she was asking for.

"Huh?" she replied, more as a reflex than anything else.

About you-know-what," Jade told her, leaning in towards Tori as her eyes scanned the hall to make sure on one was paying too much attention. The two stared at each other for a few seconds, both of them wishing that Jade had telepathic abilities. After much less than a minute, Jade grabbed Tori by the wrist, exasperated, and started to pull her towards the janitor's closet before realizing how that might look to other students or, more importantly, a teacher. Sighing, she pulled out her phone, and typed out a message, holding the phone so Tori could read it after she finished.

_Do we continue with the couple charade or not? I'm fine with it, but if you have a problem…_

"OH!" Tori suddenly yelled, finally understanding everything. Noticing everyone suddenly staring at her, she laughed nervously before turning to Jade. "No problem there," she stated plainly, and people went back to their conversations.

"Okay then," Jade responded. "I guess we'll just leave things the way they are. Want to visit this topic again in a few more weeks?"

"That woks for me," Tori stated. "Say, in another three?"

"Sure." With those words, Jade walked away from her locker as she slammed it shut.

_What have I done? _Tori wondered to herself. _This is torture._

* * *

Tori stormed up the stars, racking her brain for ways of revealing her big secret to Jade. Sooner or later, she would have to tell her anyways, so she might as well make it a big reveal.

Heading to her bed, she cracked open a notebook and turned to a blank page. She lined her pencils in a neat line, taking one from the end. Placing the tip against the edge of the paper, she realized this would take more than a few words to convey everything she wanted to tell Jade. It wasn't some television show where she could re-film the scene or write what Jade would say.

Perhaps she had spent too long in the film industry, and her attachment to reality had faded. Everything seemed so fake these days. What if that somehow spread to her? Tori frowned at that idea. If Jade could stay true to herself, she would too.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter took so long. I'm on break for the next few days, though, so I should get a chapter up in the next week.**


End file.
